1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure for detachably mounting electronic equipment such as a navigation device to an automobile or the like, it has been proposed that a cradle having an opening exposed to a compartment is preliminarily installed in a dashboard and that the electronic equipment is removably inserted into the cradle through the opening thereof (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-41441).
In this structure, the insertion/removal of the electronic equipment into/from the cradle is attained by moving the electronic equipment through the opening thereof in the longitudinal direction of the automobile.
In the past structure mentioned above, however, the mounting position of the electronic equipment to the automobile is preliminarily fixed and cannot be changed.
In the case that the mounting position of the electronic equipment to the automobile is made changeable, it is considered that the cradle may be exposed to the compartment so as to make the mounting position changeable. Accordingly, there arises a problem as to how the mounted condition of the electronic equipment to the cradle is made compact.